Mazda AZ-1
The Mazda AZ-1 (also known as the Autozam AZ-1) is a mid-engined Kei coupe featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Mazda AZ-1 was introduced in 1992. The AZ-1 is a mid-engined Kei car with gullwing doors and glass roof panels on top of the doors. The engine is a turbocharged 0.65-liter F6A inline-3 producing 63 hp and 63 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission. Two two-tone exterior color options were offered: Classic Red/Venetian Gray and Siberian Blue/Venetian Gray; the seat inserts matched the exterior color. ABS was available as an option. Due to the Japanese recession of 1992, the AZ-1 did not sell well due to its higher price compared to comparable two-seat Kei cars, such as the Honda Beat and Suzuki Cappucino; many Mazda dealers had unsold AZ-1s. As a result, Mazda made some special versions in order to sell unsold AZ-1s: * The AZ-1 Type L adds an upgraded sound system, including a subwoofer in the trunk. * The Mazdaspeed AZ-1 A-spec adds an upgraded body kit, hood, and rear spoiler (the paint scheme was monotone, with cars either all red or all blue), as well as Mazdaspeed alloy wheels, sports suspension, front/rear strut bars, mechanical LSD, performance air filter, and performance muffler. * The AZ-1 M2 1015, which was modified by M2 Inc., adds hood-mounted fog lights, revised front bumper, and rear spoiler; it came in three monotone colors: white, silver, and black. M2 dealers were unable to sell all of the M2 1015 AZ-1s, so dealers sold the body parts individually to break even financially. Authentic M2 1015 AZ-1s have special badging on the rear of the car. The model featured in the Choro-Q series is an AZ-1 M2 1015 version. Other versions The Suzuki Cara was introduced in 1992, and is otherwise identical to the standard AZ-1 besides the Suzuki badging; however, the Cara adds fog lights but ABS is not available and it lacks cold weather specifications. Choro-Q HG The AZ-1 is body number 031 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 10 * Obtained By: Available for purchase at Speed Star Body Shop for 600 G HGBodyDC 031.png HGBodyRC 031.png Notes * The normal color scheme for the AZ-1 is two-tone (the mirrors, bumpers, and door trim are gray regardless what color the body is), although real-life AZ-1 M2 1015s have monotone paint schemes. Choro-Q HG 4 The AZ-1 is body Choro-Q125 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Light but gull-winged." Description (NTSC) "Light and quick." CQHGIV125.jpg CQHGIVR125.jpg Notes * The AZ-1 is similar to its Choro-Q HG counterpart, but adds a front license plate and uses a monotone color scheme (including the mirrors, bumpers, and door trim) by default in Choro-Q HG 4, instead of the two-tone scheme in Choro-Q HG. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint in HG 4 has a similar design to the HG paint scheme, but the car is red (instead of black) and the mirrors, bumpers, and door trim are all gray (rather than painted to match the body), unlike real-life AZ-1 M2 1015s, which have monotone color schemes. Also, some of the decals from the HG Racing Paint scheme are removed while others have been changed. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles